Trapped!
by Aseku
Summary: What will happen when Gohan gets transported into Hogwarts as a prank? Who is the culprit? And more importantly, how will he get home? Rated PG for now, but the rating may change as the story progresses. Please r&r, Flamers welcome. Chapter 8 up!!
1. Default Chapter

Gohan Son woke up on an average day in September. Or so he thought. After getting up and washing his face, he headed outside to do his morning training. After stretching a bit and warming up, he started doing his daily thousand push-ups. Sometime around 700, his brother Goten walked out.

"Hey Goten." said Gohan, getting up and drying his face with a towel.

"Hey Gohan." replied Goten, "Wanna spar?"

"Ok, sounds good." said Gohan, "Warm up while I finish my push-ups."

"Ok!" chirped Goten, and he promptly sat down to do his leg stretches. After about ten minutes, both brothers were ready. Striking a battle pose, Gohan called out,

"Ready?"

"Ready!" came the happy reply. So Gohan quickly flew forward and started a series of punches toward his brother. His punches having no effect, Gohan quickly dodged to the side and struck a defensive position. His rock-hard forearm was struck by a series of powerful kicks from his younger sibling. Moving quickly upwards, Gohan fired a series of ki blasts downward at his brother. But a face quickly emerged from the smoke, followed by a small body. A powerful leg connected with Gohan's skull, and he fell to the Earth. With a sickening thud, Gohan hit the ground and lay still.

"Great job, Goten, that was quite a kick." Both boys looked up to a nearby tree and saw their father sitting on a large branch.

"Dad! I didn't know that you were up!" cried Goten, flying over to his father, "Did you see the whole fight?"

"Not all of it" replied Goku, "But I saw most of it. That was quite some barrage of blasts there Gohan."

"Thanks, Dad." said Gohan, "Goten really is getting quite a bit better."

"Yeah." said Goten, flying down, "But I'm still no match for you. Here." he grabbed Gohan's hand and hauled him up, "So, up for another go?"

"You know it!" replied Gohan. But just then, they heard a voice from the house.

"Boys! Breakfast!"

"Coming Mom!" yelled Goten, "Hey Gohan, race ya!" and he ran into the house. Gohan, however, hung back to walk with his father.

"Thank you for doing that, Gohan." said Goku, quietly.

"Doing what?" asked Gohan, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean." said Goku, "I think it's really great that you're building up your little brother's confidence by letting him win that way."

"Was it that noticeable?" asked Gohan, hanging his head rather guiltily.

"Well, _I_ noticed it, but I don't think that he did. That was a really nice thing that you did."

"Thanks, Dad." said Gohan, smiling.

"Come on, son, let's go get some breakfast." said Goku, patting his now grumbling stomach.

"Be there in a minute, I've gotta grab my training stuff." and he ran back to grab his towel and his training bag. However, unbeknownst to Gohan, a small giggling figure lurked in the shadows. Running up behind Gohan, she shrieked,

"Transportatia!!!" Instantly, the world Gohan knew blurred away into a swirling oblivion.


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: Whoops! Forgot this on the last chappy! Anyways, I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. I never will. Don't sue, I'm broke.

What the?!

Gohan landed with a rather loud thud in the middle of a forest. Rubbing his head, he got up and tried to figure out where he was.

"Hello!" called Gohan, "Is anybody there?" He listened for a minute. "I guess there's no one there. Hmmm… maybe getting above these trees might help." He flew upwards, and gasped. In front of him was a magnificent castle. It's many turrets jutted up toward the heavens, and it's walls sparkled, reflecting off the lake next to it. "Whoa! Awesome!! Maybe I can get some help there." and he started flying towards it.

*Meanwhile, in the castle*

"Come on Harry, we're going to be LATE!!" shouted Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. "You know how much Professor McGonagall yells when we're late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." replied Harry, "Come on Ron, the slave driver says we have to go faster."

"Very funny, Harry. You know you're treading on thin ice. After that dung bomb incident, McGonagall doesn't need much of an excuse to give you more detentions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm… I'm…Ron, Ron do you see that?" Harry stopped and stared out the window. Ron stopped as well.

"What, I don't see anything. What are you looking at?" asked Ron. He stared harder. "Wait, wait! I see it! Is that a bird?"

"I… don't…know!" replied Harry, "But if it is, it's the biggest bird I've ever seen!"

"Oh honestly," came the very annoyed voice of Hermione, "I turn my back on you two for two minutes, and I find you staring out the window, and muttering about birds. "WHAT IS IT?!" She walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Now what are you two blubbering about. I'm warning you, if we're late for transfiguration, I'm blaming you two."

"Look." said Harry, pointing, "What is it?" Hermione stared at the advancing figure for a moment and replied,

"I'm not really sure. Maybe it's some sort of a huge bird."

"No." said Ron, "I don't think so. It's legs are too long, and it looks like it has… Yes! It does! It's got _arms_!!"

"WHAT?!" cried Harry and Hermione in unison.

"What do you mean it's got arms?!" demanded Harry. Then he calmed down and said, "Oh, then I know what it is. It's probably one of the first years, learning to fly. The broom probably has a mind of it's own like Neville's did." This explanation seemed to make sense, and the other two nodded agreement. All three of them, however, continued to watch the oncoming figure with great interest for a few minutes longer. It was getting closer and closer, therefore getting clearer and clearer. After a minute or so, Harry exclaimed,

"My GOSH!! He's NOT on a broomstick! He must be under a spell! Quick! Hermione! What's the counter curse for the Avifors spell?!"

"Avifors, Avifors!" muttered Hermione frantically, "Why can't I remember a spell when I need it?!"

"Well you'd better remember fast!" yelled Ron, "Because he's about to crash!" Indeed, Gohan looked as if he was about to crash. He was heading at full speed towards the castle, and to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it looked as if he didn't have enough time to stop. When Gohan was about a foot away from the castle, Harry yelled,

"DUCK!!" and the three ducked, covering their heads. After about a minute of waiting, Harry opened an eye and said, "Hey guys, I don't think he crashed." Hermione stood up and started brushing the dirt off her robes, when she heard a tapping noise. Thinking it was a post owl, she turned around to open the window for it, and screamed. There, in front of the window, was a boy who looked about 17 or so, waving. But that wasn't the peculiar thing. The peculiar thing was that he was _floating_! The boy was FLOATING!!

"Hey guys!" yelled the boy, "Guys! Do you think you could open the window? It's kind of windy out here." Dumbfounded, Harry walked to the window and opened it up. Gratefully, the boy flew in and landed. "Hi there." he said, smiling widely, "My name is Gohan Son. And you are?"


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue unless all you want is twenty-five cents and a gum wrapper J !

Recap: I thought I might add a little recap here for all of you bad peoples who decided not to read the first two chapters. Ok, Gohan got transported into the wizarding world as a joke, and he just met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, heading to their Transfiguration class.

Introductions

__

"My name is Gohan Son. And you are?"

"My GOD man, you mean you don't know who he is?!" shouted Ron angrily, gesturing at Harry.

"Uhhh… should I?" asked Gohan, staring blankly at Harry.

"Of COURSE you should!" replied Ron, "Does the name Harry Potter ring any bells?!"

"Umm… nope, sorry Harry. What're you famous for? Are you like, an actor or something?"

"No…" said Harry, slowly, "I was the one who survived You-Know-Who's attack."

"You-Know-Who?" asked Gohan, confused, "Who is THAT?!" All three kids' jaws dropped. It was Hermione who recovered first.

"You're… not… a wizard… are you?" she said quietly.

"A wizard?! No of course not!! I don't even believe in wizards, save for the ones in the stories that I tell my little brother." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped for a second time.

"Well then how the heck did you get into the castle?!" asked Ron.

"You would not believe me if I told you." said Gohan, exasperatedly.

"Try me." said Ron.

"OK then." said Gohan, sounding doubtful, "Well, I was finishing up my sparring match with my little brother when my mom called us in for breakfast. My dad and my brother went on ahead, but I had to get my training gear, so I went back for it. I was just reaching for my stuff when some kid yelled out 'Transportatia' and I ended up in some woods over there." he gestured vaguely over toward the Forbidden Forest, "Then I got up and decided to see if I could get any help at this castle, and I flew to the window, and you guys let me in, and here we are."

"Who transported him here?" wondered Harry.

"How is he gonna get home?" thought Ron.

"How could he see the Castle?" said Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Gohan looked at her.

"Excuse me?" said Gohan, "What do you mean how can I see the castle? It's kind of hard to miss, I mean it's in plain view!"

"No," said Hermione, distracted, "I mean how could _you_ see it? This castle is only visible to those of magical blood." she eyed him suspiciously, "You don't have any magical blood in you, do you?"

"What do you mean by magic?" asked Gohan, "I mean, some people consider it magic that I can fly, and others think it's magical that I can turn into a Super Saiyan, and still others think that it's magic when I shoot Ki blasts out of my hands, so I guess it's all in how you look at it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Gohan, unable to react to this newest list of accomplishments.

"Ok," said Ron, finally, "So how do you fly without a broomstick?"

"How can you fly _with_ a broomstick?" countered Gohan, "Are you trying to tell me that you guys are real, live, wizards?!"


	4. Wizards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. Don't sue cause I'm broke.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long between updates!! I was in West Virginia over the weekend, and there wasn't a computer where I was staying. Anyways, thanx for staying with me.

Wizards?!

_"Are you trying to tell me that you guys are real, live, wizards?!"_

"Well what else would we be?" said Ron, sarcastically, "Dead ones?"

"No, no, of course not." said Gohan, putting a hand behind his head and flashing the famous Son grin, "I just thought that wizards were fictional characters, that's all."

"Yup, he's a muggle alright." said Harry.

"Well we already KNEW that, Harry." said Hermione, exasperatedly "The question is what to do about it." There was silence for a few minutes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to figure out what to do.

"Well," said Harry, finally, "I suppose we'd better go and show him to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Ron, glancing at Gohan, "It's a shame though, really. After all, he seems like a nice enough guy."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a minute here." said Gohan who had been listening in, "What exactly is going to happen to me when you show me to this Professor Dumbledore of yours?"

"Well," said Hermione, thoughtfully, "I guess that he'll modify your memory, and then put you out with the muggles, although it still puzzles me that you can even see the castle." She glanced up at Gohan curiously, "Are you sure you don't have ANY wizarding heritage?"

"Ummm… yeah. My family's from another planet." replied Gohan. Once more, all three kids jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry.

"Liar." said Ron.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Ok, uh, one at a time. You," he points at Harry, "What was your name again, Harold?"

"Harry." corrected Harry.

"Right, Harry. I said that I was from another planet. Well, not me personally, but my race. I am one-half Saiyan, a warrior race from the planet Vegeta." There was no reply from the kids, so Gohan continued, "My people's planet was blown up long ago by an evil alien named Frieza." Still no reply from the three stunned wizards (well, two wizards and one witch for all of you technical people out there), and Gohan began to get worried that they were suffering from shock, "Are you guys ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"You're a liar!" said Ron, "You actually expect us to believe that stupid story?!"

"Ah yes, the next person who spoke." said Gohan, with some amusement in his voice, "You say I am a liar?"

"Yes I do. I haven't believed in aliens since I was, like, three." said Ron, defiantly.

"And you would be?" asked Gohan.

"My name is Ron," said Ron, "And I am NOT that gullible. It's going to take a LOT to convince ME that you're an alien buddy."

"Well, would a tail work as a convincer?" asked Gohan, pulling out is tail, "Because I've got one." (*A/N: I know that Gohan doesn't have a tail in the series, but this is sort of like an A/U. Deal with it.)

"Simple, you're an Animagi." said Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione, "That can't be. There isn't a monkey Animagi registered. I've checked."

"What is it going to take to convince you that I'm not lying?!" asked Gohan, "Do you want to see my birth certificate? Maybe my blood type! Would that convince you?!"

"N-no." said Ron, "Maybe you're not lying. Ok, I guess I'll believe you for now. However, I want some proof later."

"PROOF?!" shouted Harry, "Ron, the man has TAIL!! WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU WANT?!?!"

"Ok," said Gohan, "Anyway, next question. You," he points at Hermione, "What was your name again?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." replied Hermione.

"Right, Hermione. Now then, you asked how? How what?"

"Oh, that." said Hermione, "Well, you said that your planet got blown up. How did you survive?"

"Oh, see, that wasn't my planet. I was born here on Earth. As I said before, I'm only half Saiyan. My mother is human, you see, so I was born right here on good old mother Earth."

"Ok, so how are you an alien?" asked Hermione.

"Well, my father is a full-blooded Saiyan." replied Gohan, "So that makes me officially half-human, and half-Saiyan."

"Weird." said Harry, awestruck, "So do the Saiyans… look any different from humans?"

"Sort of." said Gohan, "But there are many major similarities as well. First off, Saiyans are born with a set haircut, and that haircut stays with them their entire life."

"Meaning…" said Ron.

"Meaning, Saiyan hair doesn't grow. They are born with a full head of hair, and it's usually in a weird position mind you, and they keep that full head of hair for the rest of their lives."

"What do you mean it's in a weird position?" asked Hermione, "What, do they all have cow-licks or something?"

"No, I mean they usually have hair that defies gravity. My dad's, for example, has five spikes on one side of his head sticking out and up, and four spikes on the other side that also stick out and up. And my dad's, uh, friend Vegeta's hair sticks straight up! No joke!"

"Yeah right." said Ron, flatly, "I mean, have you ever heard of someone's hair that stick straight up? It's completely insane."

"Think what you like, but I'll prove it to you later." said Gohan, "Anyway, there are other differences as well. All Saiyans have monkey tails that-"

"Do these monkey tails serve a purpose?" asked Ron, cutting Gohan off, "Or are they just there to make you guys look different?"

"As I was about to say, Ron, these monkey tails cause us to transform into monkeys at the full moon."

"So you're a weremonkey?" asked Ron, "Does anybody else find that strange?! The guy is saying that he's an alien, that's had the same haircut since he was born, AND he turns into a monkey on the full moon!! How likely is that to happen?!"

"Oh pipe down Ron. I think you're just jealous of Gohan because he's a whole lot cooler than you." said Hermione.

"What?! That's so untrue it's not even funny!! I most certainly am NOT jealous!" cried Ron, "Jealous, hmph!" He folded his arms and scowled at the floor.

"Ok, anyway, there is one other slight way to tell Saiyans and humans apart." said Gohan.

"And that would be?" asked Hermione.

"All Saiyans are extremely muscular." replied Gohan.

"Whoa." said Hermione, "You mean you're naturally like that? I thought you were just some sort of obsessive body-building freak."

"Well," said Gohan, looking down at himself and laughing a little, "I'm not naturally like THIS. This form come from years of training and fighting. If I had not been training all of these years, then I would still be very muscular, but not NEARLY this muscular."

"You mean you fight for a living?!" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Yeah, sure." replied Gohan, "We get lots of money from tournaments, and that's our main source of income."

"You mean YOU are the moneymaker for your family?!" asked Hermione, doubly shocked, "You guys must be on rough times, or else you are one really good fighter."

"Don't worry, our family has enough money." said Gohan, "And I most certainly am not the moneymaker for my family. I only have to provide for them when my Dad is dead. At other times, both my Dad and I get money for our family."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, did you just say that your dad has been dead before?!" asked Harry, appalled, "But there isn't a spell to bring people back from the dead! It's not possible!"

"You can with the Dragonballs." said Gohan.


	5. Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue, I'm broke.

A/N: There has been some controversy about Gohan's age. Just to clear things up, Gohan is 18, Harry is 14, Hermione is 14, and Ron is 14.

Ideas

"What do you mean you can bring people back form the dead with these Dragonballs?!" demanded Hermione, "It's not possible to bring someone back from the dead! I know, I've looked!!"

"I didn't think it was possible at first either, " replied Gohan, "But my Dad has been dead three times now, and he's been brought back all of those times."

"Yeah right." interrupted Ron.

"Excuse me?" said Gohan.

"That's a load of dung." said Ron, "I mean, no one can be brought back form the dead."

"I have been." said Gohan.

"Well then answer me this, Mr. 'I'm a walking corpse'." said Ron, "What's it like up in Heaven?"

"Well," said Gohan, "I'd say it was pretty nice, except that they're renovating up there right now. See, Vegeta had a little tantrum, and he kinda blew up half of King Yemma's palace thing."

"This Vegeta man," said Harry, "You've mentioned him several times, but you've never really told us who he is. So, who is he?"

"Oh him," said Gohan, rather apprehensively, "Well, he's, ummm, sorta, uh, a friend."

"What do you mean 'sort of' a friend?" asked Harry.

"Well, let's just say that my Dad and Vegeta don't exactly get along." said Gohan.

"Meaning?" said Hermione.

"Meaning, they're lifelong rivals, and Vegeta's constantly trying to defeat my Dad in battle." said Gohan, in a rush.

"Defeat him?!" yelped Hermione, "What, you mean kill him?!"

"Calm down." said Gohan, alarmed at Hermione's outburst, "I doubt that he wants to kill him anymore. He's kind of over that. However, that is what used to be his goal, yes."

"Why does he want to kill him, is he bad or something?" asked Hermione, still shaken up.

"Is who bad, my Dad, or Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"Vegeta." replied Hermione.

"That's kind of a hard question to answer." replied Gohan, "He used to be evil, but now he's better. See, Vegeta came to Earth in order to-"

"You mean he's an alien too?" asked Ron, disbelieving, "Just how many alien friends do you have?" Gohan thought for a minute. 

"About 12 if you're counting Kai's." Nobody but Ron looked shocked at this latest statement.

"Well what do you expect?" said Harry, matter-of-factly, "If he's an alien, what makes you think he won't have alien friends?"

"Right, makes perfect sense." added Hermione, "Now let Gohan finish, Ron!"

"Ok, anyway, Vegeta came to Earth in order to enslave it, but my Dad stopped him. So then, he went to Namek, an alien planet, to use their Dragonballs, and gain immortality. Once there, he was defeated by an evil alien, but my Dad tried to help him, so he was kinda turned good."

"What do you mean 'kinda' turned good?" asked Harry, "And there you go mentioning those Dragonballs again."

"Well, 'by kinda turned good', I mean, Vegeta still has his little quirks, and he's still trying to get his revenge on my father."

"You still haven't explained why he wants revenge on your Dad." said Hermione, "I mean, if your Dad tried to save his life, shouldn't he be thanking him on a bended knee?"

"Umm, Vegeta wouldn't do that." said Gohan, uneasily, "He would be the one commanding the praise from my Dad on a bended knee. See, Vegeta is the Prince of the Saiyans. He rules over my Dad by law, and therefore, he believes that he should be more powerful that him." The kids were in shock. They just stood there gaping at Gohan until they heard a sharp voice behind them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." said Professor McGonagall, "I should have known. And who is this with you." She eyed Gohan up and down, "I don't believe I know you, boy."

"This is Gohan Son, professor." said Hermione, quickly, "He was transported here by mistake."

"Do we know who did this?" asked Professor McGonagall, shocked.

"No, professor." said Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"Well, tehn, I suppose that we'd better take him to see Professor Dumbledore." said Professor McGonagall, "Perhaps he can tell us what to do with him." She looked him up and down one more time. "And what kind of clothes are those, boy?" she asked, indicating the orange training gi that he was wearing, "Don't your parents have any respect for what their son looks like?"

"But I didn't have time to change." said Gohan, "This is only my training outfit. Normally I don't wear this to school."

"Training for what, dare I ask?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know, just training." said Gohan.

"No, I mean training how?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh, I was fighting with my little brother." replied Gohan.

"Your parents allow you to fight with your siblings?!" said Professor McGonagall, appalled.

"Yes." said Gohan, confused, "I mean, how else is my little brother going to get stronger unless he fights stronger opponents."

"You beat up your little brother?!?!" said Professor McGonagall, practically screaming now.

"Yes, but he's doing better. Really, it was harder for me to beat him this time." replied Gohan.

"You mean you do this OFTEN?!?!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Everyday!" replied Gohan, happily.

"You, boy, are a disgrace to your family's name!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"No," said Gohan, confused, "My family is proud of me."

"You have a sick family, boy, a sick family." said Professor McGonagall disgustedly, "Well, here we are. Professor Dumbledore's office." Walking forward, Professor McGonagall said to the statue, "Licorice Wands." Gohan watched in amazement as the Gargoyle sprang suddenly to life, bowed, and hopped to the right of a doorway, where it sat, watching them. "Come on, boy." said Professor McGonagall, stepping onto what appeared (to Gohan) to be a winding escalator, "We'll let Professor Dumbledore decide what to do with you." With that, she went around a bend and disappeared from sight.

"Come on, Gohan." said Harry, stepping onto the escalator with Ron and Hermione, "You'll like Professor Dumbledore, I promise. He's really nice." And they, too, disappeared around the bend.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Gohan, stepping onto the escalator. A few minutes later, he found himself at the top of the escalator, in front of a beautifully carved wooden door. There, also, were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was knocking on the door, saying,

"Professor Dumbledore? I have someone to see you." Without a sound, the door swung open.


	6. Professor Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue, I'm broke. (but I have my Surge!! Heh heh *runs off laughing manically*) 

A/N: Ok guys, now we're getting to the parts where there might be some OOCness. Sorry, but that's how it has to be if I want it to be funny. Also, I apologize that it hasn't been that funny yet. It'll get better, I PROMISE!!

Professor Dumbledore's Office

__

"Professor Dumbledore? I have someone to see you." Without a sound, the door swung open.

Gohan looked hesitantly at the door in front of him. He didn't really like the idea of having his memory modified, as Hermione had put it. Then again, he could probably fight off whoever was going to try and do this to him. The thought reassured him, and he boldly strode into the room. Before him sat an old man with a long silver beard and matching hair. This man had to be the Professor everyone was talking about, Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Gohan." said Professor Dumbledore in a quiet voice, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes sir, thank you." replied Gohan, respectfully. Even though he didn't know the man, and he didn't seem strong or scary, he had an air that commanded respect. "You, uh, you wanted to see me about something, sir?" asked Gohan, nervously. He didn't know why, but this man made him feel nervous, like he was being evaluated.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore, "I was wondering how it was, Gohan, that you managed to get into the castle?"

"That's what those three kept asking me." said Gohan, indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I mean, no disrespect, sir, but it's kind of hard to miss. It's a CASTLE for crying out loud!"

"No, Gohan, as a matter of fact, it's VERY easy to miss if you're not a wizard. You, I have been told, are not a wizard." replied Dumbledore.

"That's what they said." said Gohan, once again indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "But I'm a little bit lost here. Can you explain, please?"

"This castle has spells put on it so that it's not visible to the muggle eye." said Dumbledore., "It SHOULD have looked like a run-down old building with a DO NOT ENTER sign on it."

"Oh." replied Gohan, "I see."

"Gohan," said Dumbledore, "Are you sure that you don't have any wizarding blood in you at all?"

"Almost positive." said Gohan, "I mean, my Dad's an alien, and I think that my Mom would have mentioned it to us if she was a witch." 

"Can you be sure of that, Gohan?" asked Dumbledore.

"Come to think of it," said Gohan, "I guess I'm not home enough to really notice. I'm usually off either training with my Dad, or saving the world or something."

"Saving the world?" questioned Dumbledore, "Goodness, that sounds time-consuming." He had a slight chuckle in his voice. Gohan began to get angry. He didn't like to be laughed at.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, are you calling me a liar?!" he asked angrily.

"No, no, not at all." replied Dumbledore, smiling slightly, "I'm merely suggesting that you might be stretching the truth somewhat."

"Stretching the truth?!" burst out Gohan, angrily, "Sir, I will have you know that I've saved your life as well as the rest of the world's lives many times before! Do you not remember Freiza? Or perhaps Cell. Maybe Majin Buu rings a bell?!"

"Gohan, what are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"It would seem," said Dumbledore, suddenly, "That our friend here is not from this dimension." Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. After a few minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall spoke up,

"So, Albus, what are we going to do with him?"

"That remains to be seen, Minerva," said Dumbledore, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands, "That remains to be seen." Then suddenly, as if just noticing him, Dumbledore said to Gohan,

"Oh Gohan, I forgot. You'll be needing a place to stay while you're here, won't you?" 

"Umm, yes sir." said Gohan, almost apologetically.

"Well, I suppose that, since you know them already, you could stay with Harry and Ron for a while." said Dumbledore, "Harry, Ron, Gohan will be staying in your dorm for a while and following you to your classes."

"Yes, sir." said Harry and Ron, together.

"Alright, now, I suppose that you three are late for your classes, aren't you?" said Dumbledore, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Well, no matter. I'll write you a pass." Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Grabbing a nearby quill, He wrote a large D on the paper, and handed it to Harry. "You three are going to the same class, are you not?" he said.

"Yes sir." replied Hermione.

"Good, then I suggest that you get to class." said Dumbledore, "Gohan will accompany you." With a flick of his hand, he dismissed them and they got up and walked out the door. Once outside, Harry checked his watch. 

"Well, it should be the third class of the day." he said, and then groaned, "Aw man, that means Snape." he said, groaning. At this, Hermione and Ron started groaning as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan, "Tough teacher?"

"Tough is putting it lightly." said Harry.

"VERY lightly." added Ron.

"Oh come on now." said Gohan, "I've had tough teachers before. The best way to deal with them is to do your best and keep quiet."

"We do our best." said Hermione.

"And we keep quiet." said Ron.

"But he still picks on us." ended Harry, "No matter what I do, he finds some way to compare it to Malfoy's work and degrade it."

"Who's Malfoy?" asked Gohan. To his surprise, Harry's face cracked into a grin.

"Ron!" said Harry, suddenly, "Ron, I've got an idea!"

"What?" said Ron, eager, as always, to make mischief.

"Well, you know how Malfoy's got his goonies, so we can never fight him?" said Harry, excitedly.

"Yeah, so? What've Crabbe and Goyle got to do with anything?" asked Ron.

"Well, now, if he makes trouble, we've got Gohan as our muscle!" finished Harry, triumphantly, "He wouldn't DARE mess with someone Gohan's size!" Ron thought for a moment, and then looked Gohan up and down a couple of times.

"Hmm," he said, "Well what do you know. I guess he DOES have his uses. What a great idea Harry!" And they opened the door to the dungeon.


	7. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue, I'm broke. (and my Surge is gone. But I'll get more!! ;p)

Aseku: Hey guys, I hope that you enjoy my story!

Snape: Why haven't I been in this story yet?! 

Aseku: Oh I'm sorry Severus! Aww, poor Severus. He's feeling left out!

Snape: Yes, well, just don't let it happen again.

Aseku: Here, let me make you feel better. (holds out her arms and moves forward)

Snape: Wait, wait a minute! What are you doing?! Get away from me!! (runs off)

Aseku: HUGS FOR SEVERUS!!!!!! (runs after him)

Potions Class

"You're late, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger." snapped Professor Snape, as soon as they walked in the door, " You'd better have a good excuse for this one. And who is this with you?"

"This is Gohan Son, Professor Snape." said Harry, handing Snape the note, "And we've got a pass from Professor Dumbledore, as we were in his office." Snape examined the note carefully.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Snape yelled, obviously angry that Harry had once again managed to avoid getting in trouble, "Get to your seats and stay quiet." The kids did as they were told, and Gohan followed Ron and Harry to their table. "And that's five points for Gryffindor for being rude, Potter." Added Snape, grinning maliciously. As soon as Harry and Ron sat down at their table, Malfoy leaned over and whispered,

"So who's your new friend, Potter? Another freak, like you?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." whispered Ron, angrily, "Leave us alone."

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" asked Gohan, turning around to face Malfoy.

"Yeah." replied Harry, "This is Malfoy."

"So," Malfoy said, looking at Gohan, "Are you another one of Potter's misfit friends?"

"Hello there." said Gohan, "My name is Gohan Son, and you must be Malfoy."

"That's right." said Malfoy, eyeing Gohan's impressive physique, and feeling somewhat intimidated, "What of it?"

"Well" said Gohan, "Harry told me that you're always picking on him and his friends, so he asked me to ask you to stop. Thanks in advance!!" Gohan grinned down at Malfoy, earning himself a disgusted sneer.

"You honestly think _that_ is going to stop me from picking on him?" he sneered, halfway between laughter and disgustion, "Come on! For someone so strong, you brain doesn't seem to be too strong." That touched a nerve. Gohan had to fight to control his urge to dive at Malfoy.

"For your information," he said, through gritted teeth, "I spent almost every waking moment of my early life studying with my mother. I skipped three grades. I can go to the college of my choosing, for free. Don't you DARE call me stupid." Malfoy could sense the battle going on inside Gohan, and though Gohan's twitching eye, he could tell which side was winning. To avoid getting hurt, he quickly turned back around to face the front of the class, where Snape was lecturing them on the preparation of the Air potion, which made the drinker as light as air. Snape paused for a moment and looked up to see Gohan's shaking hand in the air.

"What?!" he snapped, annoyed that someone dared to ask him a question.

"Sir, may I be excused to go outside for a while?" he asked, restraining the anger in his voice to a bare minimum.

"Why?!" asked Snape, glaring at Gohan evilly.

"Because I do not wish to hurt anyone in this classroom." replied Gohan, looking back steadily, his eyes flickering to and from Malfoy in an instant.

"No you may not. You will simply have to control your anger." replied Snape, grinning nastily. In a flash, Gohan was at the front of the room. Grabbing Snape by the front of the robes, he yanked him up to eye level and said through gritted teeth,

"You don't seem to understand me, sir. I need to get out of here, NOW!" If Snape was scared at the prospect of being mauled by a six-foot-tall, super-muscular, angry alien, he hid it well.

"I suppose." he said, with the barest hint of fear in his voice, "But I'll expect you back in about 10 minutes. Understood?" But Professor Snape never got an answer from Gohan. He was already gone, out through the door in a flash. Snape looked quickly at Harry, taking all of his anger out on him. "There's another five points your friend has lost for Gryffindor." he said, maliciously. Harry was about to complain at the lack of justice, but he stopped himself just in time. Closing his mouth with a snap, he stared straight ahead of him, not seeing, or at least not reacting to, Malfoy's evil grin of triumph. Harry had plans to get them back. He had plans… for revenge.

Sorry the chapters are so short people, and sorry it's been so long in between updates, and thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! I promise to try and do better in the future!!

Laven: …

Aseku: NANI?!?! According to Laven, there are some children trapped down a well!! I'm off to play hero!! Fare thee well!!! (runs off)

Laven: …

Aseku: (poking her head back in) WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO CHILDREN TRAPPED IN A WELL?!?! Oh I see, that was just another distraction so that I don't get my next chapter written. Well HA HA because I'm not listening this time.

Laven: …

Aseku: What do you mean you didn't do it last time?! You sure did!! I searched all over Antarctica and I NEVER found any lost pack of Eskimos.

Laven: …

Aseku: Oh sure, NOW it was "only a joke"! Tell that to all of my loyal reviewers who had to wait a month or more for the next chapter!!

Laven: …

Aseku: …Well… that was certainly uncalled for. That's it mister, no more Anime for you.

Laven: …

Aseku: WHAT?!?! I'm coming you poor, lost little children!!! HANG ON!!!! (runs off)


	8. Help me out here, guys!

Author's Note

Hey guys, I have a favor to ask of ya. I need some people to be in my story as random people in the halls, people who make snide remarks in Harry's classes, random people in the dormitories, you know, stuff like that. If you want to help me out (and I REALLY need some help here) then leave a description of yourself, what you want to be called, and what house you want to be in in a review, and I swear I'll put you in. You can also ask to be the boyfriend/girlfriend of anyone you wish excluding Harry. One of my friends already begged me to go out with Harry, so I'm going to put her in there (she gave me the puppydog eyes, I couldn't resist!!). However, you may date anyone you wish. You may even make up a character which you want to date, I have absolutely no problem with that. Oh, and for all of you people who think that this is turning into a romance fic, fear not. I am not a big one on romance, so don't even think about it. There will be absolutely NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS TO DO WITH ROMANCE!! Just the typical boyfriend/girlfriend "Hi" in the hall and maybe one kiss in the entire story. Ok, that about does it! Thanks in advance for your help!!

~Aseku~


	9. The Only Thing Harry Can't Handle

Disclaimer: Ok people, I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own DBZ. Don't sue me 'cause I'm still flat broke.

Author's Note: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE you people!! Wow, such a response for the random people in the hallways thing! I never would have guessed!! I have had several people ask me about going out with Gohan. I'm not entirely sure that's such a good idea. Remember guys, Gohan does have Videl. I can't decide whether or not this is a good idea. So I would really appreciate if you would leave me your opinions in your reviews. It would help me out a lot. Also, if I decide to let someone go out with Gohan, this is how it will work: I will post an author's note saying that I have decided to let someone go out with Gohan. Then, the first person to leave me a review asking to go out with Gohan gets him. PLEASE NOTE: By the first person to leave a review, I mean AFTER I have the story posted and everything. Oh, and I know this may seem unfair to some of you who reviewed earlier, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. If you don't like it, flame me and never darken my story again with your evil presence. Thanx! Bye!

The Only Thing Harry Can't Handle

Gohan sighed and stretched out by the lake. He couldn't believe himself. He had actually snapped at a teacher. He felt horrible with himself. Taking a few more deep breathes of the cool clean air, he started flying slowly back into the castle. He landed softly inside the Entrance Hall, and looked around. Suddenly, panic overtook him. He didn't realize anything here! He had been in such a rush to get out of the castle earlier, that he hadn't looked where he was going. Silently he chided himself, promising to make better decisions from now on. Finally, he made up his mind to ask the next student he saw how to get down to Professor Snape's classroom. He saw a girl with brown curly hair and golden highlights coming down the stairs. Gohan saw his chance.

"Excuse me!" he called. The girl looked up, and he waved her over. "hi there." he said, once she had come over, "My name is Gohan Son, and I'm kind of new around here, so I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Professor Snape's classroom?"

"Well it's nice to meet you Gohan. My name is Tiffany Kelly. Wow, you must be new here if you still call Snape 'Professor', and you think he's in a classroom. Ok, to get to Snape's dungeon, all you need to do is go down those stairs right there, hang a right, and he'll be the third dungeon on your left."

"Ok, thanks!" said Gohan, flashing her a smile, "I guess I'll see later!" And he strode away, down the stairs. About five minutes later, he was at the door that Tiffany had directed him to, and he was about to open it, when it opened and students started swarming out. Gohan saw Harry, and threaded his way through the crowd to where he was. Harry looked up.

"Hey Gohan." He said, in a dejected sort of way.

"What's wrong, Harry? I would have thought you'd be happy to be out of Potions." Said Gohan.

"Well I am happy to be out of Potions, but that doesn't help the fact that after you left Snape took about 20 more points away from Gryffindor." replied Harry, in that same, glum voice.

"Aw cheer up Harry." said Hermione, from behind them, "You know it wasn't your fault. Snape always picks on you."

"Yeah, it's not you, mate, it's him." said Ron, from beside them.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, "But I still feel bad. I don't like losing points from Gryffindor."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll just make them all up in Quidditch." said Ron, bracingly.

"Well, we've got an hour until Transfiguration, so let's head up to the Common Room." Said Hermione.

"Gee, and I was thinking you were going to say the Library." said Ron, sarcastically.

"Oh no," said Hermione, failing to notice the sarcasm, "I was just there a bit ago, and it's absolutely STUFFED with seventh years."

"Studying for their N.E.W.T.s no doubt." said Harry.

"What are newts?" asked Gohan.

"Not 'newts', Gohan, N.E.W.T.s. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." replied Hermione.

"Oh…" said Gohan, still confused, "Right…"

"It's the tests you take in your last year at Hogwarts to determine what sort of job you're going to get." said Ron.

"You determine your jobs through tests?!" asked Gohan, astounded.

"Not exactly." said Hermione, "All that we determine is what you would be good at, and if you have the qualifications for the job you want to do."

"Ah, I see." said Gohan, "Yes, that makes more sense."

"What are we doing standing around in the hallway?" asked Ron, "Let's get up to the Common Room!" So they led Gohan through what seemed like a maze of twists and turns, hidden doorways and secret passages, and finally arrived at the Gryffindor Tower.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." said Harry, and the large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall behind it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione crawled through, so Gohan followed. At the other end of the portrait hole, was a large room full of chairs, kids, and noise. Most kids were talking to their friends in little groups, spread throughout the room. Others, however, were sitting by the fire, presumably doing their homework.

"Wow." said Gohan, looking around, "This is your Common Room? It's really nice! I can see why you like spending time here!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione started showing him the best places by the fire, and the best places to play Exploding Snap, and the places to stay away from. They were just showing Gohan where the best place to play chess was, when Harry froze, staring at someone across the room. Gohan noticed this and looked across the room to see what he was staring at. The thing that had caught Harry's attention was a girl. A pretty girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, and bluish-gray eyes. She was talking and laughing with her friends, and Harry could not seem to take his eyes off of her. Ron noticed where both Harry and Gohan were staring, and walked over to Gohan.

"See that girl over there?"

"Yeah." replied Gohan, "The one Harry's staring at?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Her name's Codi. Harry's liked her for years." said Ron.

"So why doesn't he ask her out?" asked Gohan, confused.

"That's the funny thing." said Ron, "He's brave enough to take on the most evil wizard in existence, but he's too scared to talk to her. Whenever he sees her in the halls, he drops his books or something to avoid looking her in the eyes." Ron rolled his eyes, "What a nut, eh Gohan?"

"Oh I dunno. I'd say he's just a bit shy." replied Gohan, "So why don't you help him?"

"Who, me?!" asked Ron, turning a bright shade of pink, "No way! Huh-uh! Not a chance!"

"Why not?" asked Gohan. Ron muttered something incoherent, and turned an even deep shade of pink. "What?" said Gohan.

"Ican'ttalktogirlseither." said Ron, very fast.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Gohan, "One more time." Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and said, 

"I can't talk to girls either." Gohan stared at him for a moment before asking,

"Well then why were you laughing at Harry?"

"I dunno, I just sorta was." said Ron, staring at his feet.

"So you can't talk to girls either, huh?" said Gohan.

"No…" said Ron, still staring at his feet.

"So I guess that means you haven't been able to talk to the girl you like either, have you?" Ron's eyes rose swiftly and stared at a girl across the room with long, wavy, black hair and sparkling brown eyes before returning to his feet.

"I don't really like anybody…"

"Liar." said Gohan, "Don't think I didn't see that. So, what's her name?"

"Alexandria." said Ron quickly, before realizing what he had done. Then he turned bright red and said, "Oh look, it's time for Transfiguration. Better get going, come on!" And he started dragging Harry and Gohan towards the portrait hole.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you leading the way to a lesson, Ron." said Hermione, in an approving sort of way.

"Uh… right…" said Ron, still dragging Harry and Gohan, "C'mon, let's just go." Gohan, however, had his own ideas. At that moment, he made a vow to himself to help both Harry and Ron hook up with the girls of their dreams.

Well guys, what did you think? You like? Oh yeah, and don't forget to leave me your opinions on the Gohan thing! Thanx! C-ya!


End file.
